Zorra
by dickory5
Summary: -Eres una zorra- sentenció Kaoru. Aunque tal afirmación me molesto, sabía que era cierto.


¡HOLA! He vuelto con otra corta historia.

4 de febrero de 2018

.

* * *

.

.

 **-Entonces te veo allá-** Colgué el teléfono y comencé a reír como una tonta frente a mis dos mejores amigas; Kaoru y Miyako.

Era oficial, tendría una cita, la cita de mis sueños pues toda la vida había estado enamorada de Brick. Él era un chico problema, pero tenía un aura de peligro que me atraía inexplicablemente, sus ojos rojos, su cabello naranja como el mío, y su piel bronceada me traían loca desde lo conocí. Me consideraba una chica tímida, pero esta era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar por nada.

 **-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero…-**

 **-Eres una _zorra_ -** sentenció Kaoru. Aunque tal afirmación me molesto, sabía que era cierto.

 **-¡KAORU!-** la rubia le dio un codazo a la pelinegra y me observó con preocupación.

 **-¿Prefieres mujerzuela acaso?-**

 **-Si lo sé, no digas nada por favor-** le suplique.

 **-Lo diré porque sabes lo que siento por ti aunque no pueda ser correspondida-** Noté como Kaoru se revolvió en su asiento incomoda. **-Ese hombre está comprometido-**

Me voltee al espejo para atar mi cabello en una cola alta **-Miyako por favor, todos sabemos que en realidad él no quiere a Himeko, solo esta con ella por su dinero-**

 **-Se mira bastante enamorado de ella a mi parecer y eres bastante fea comparada con Himeko, no tienes oportunidad.-** Kaoru para molestarme.

 **-También se miraba así Butch antes de irse con otra.-** Mi cara cambio totalmente, había pensado eso, pero no tenía intención de decirlo, aunque ya habían pasado meses del suceso, a Kaoru le había dolido mucho. **–Yo no quise decir…-** intente disculparme pero su sonrisa me asusto y me quede callada.

 **-Si quisiste, pero no te preocupes-** Sobó su vientre abultado y me miró.

 **-Chicas, yo sé que él no quiere a Himeko, de lo contrario no intentaría nada conmigo menos sabiendo lo mucho que ella y yo nos odiamos.-** Mientras decía esto mi corazón se aceleró y me dio un terrible presentimiento.

 **-Tú no te quieres a ti misma, debes darte un poco más a respetar.-** Kaoru me miro con preocupación en sus ojos, definitivamente el haber sido dejada plantada en el altar cambio algo en ella.

La mire y dije con sorna **–Kaoru, solo es una cita, no me casaré-** las tres sabíamos que yo mentía y Miyako salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

 **-Solo se muy cuidadosa por favor.-** Kaoru dijo para salir de mi habitación, me sentí terriblemente mal por Miyako, pero ella ya sabía que yo no podía corresponder sus sentimientos y ella sabía que yo solo la miraba como una hermana.

Me vestí inmediatamente Kaoru salió de mi habitación, me había puesto un vestido blanco ligero con unos flats del mismo color, hacía frío pero no me importo, ese vestido resaltaba mi figura. Mire el reloj para darme cuenta que ya eran las 4 y cinco ¡CINCO! Ya iba CINCO minutos tarde, agarré mi bolso y salí corriendo.

Tomé un autobús que me llevaba al cine en el que nos veríamos, al llegar yo, él ya debía estar allí, estaba tan nerviosa que me pareció un parpadeo el tiempo que me tomó llegar allí.

Divisé a Brick a kilómetros de distancia, aunque traía un suéter negro, pantalones del mismo color, gorra roja y unos lentes de sol, sobresalía por su cabellera. El hecho de que él se encontrara vestido de manera tan rara me extraño, pero tenía sentido si después de todo él ya se encontraba en una relación con la hija del hombre más rico del país.

 **-¿Brick?-**

 **-No me digas así, dime Boomer-** miro a todos lados por si había llamado la atención de alguien.

Sonreí al pensar en todas las molestias que debió tomar para poder salir conmigo, claro que no quería a la desequilibrada de Himeko.

 **-Traigo una peluca, este atuendo llama mucho la atención-** mostró la mochila que sostenía tras de sí.

 **-Claro ¿Brick, estas enfermo? Tu voz suena distinta-**

 **-Boomer y si-** me corrigió.

 **-Oh, me hubieras dicho y dejábamos la salida para cualquier otro día-**

 **-No, otro día me sería imposible.-** saco su cartera u me la dio **–Elige la película y paga los boletos.**

Aunque me hubiera gustado conocer los gustos de Brick, sabía que tenía razón, si Himeko o alguno de los informantes que tenía por la ciudad nos descubrían, podríamos pasarla muy mal

Elegí una película de misterio y los asientos de la fila de en medio, inmediatamente después me fui a sentar en uno de los silloncitos frente a la dulcería del cine cuando de pronto sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro.

 **-¿Boomer?-** pregunte en un susurro a lo que el asintió. El cambio era increíble, aunque las facciones eran las mismas, se veía tan distinto, su peluca rubia casi parecía su cabello real e incluso se había puesto uso lentes de contacto color azul los cuales se veían increíblemente reales.

Sin siquiera preguntarme la película que había elegido o la hora de inicio, el extendió su mano, y cuando la iba a tomar la quito pero sus intenciones eran que me levantara y y pudiéramos entrar a la sala.

 **-¿Y tú mochila? Es la sala ocho-** Le dije observándolo.

 **-La escondí en el baño-**

Volteé paranoica pues podía sentir la mirada de alguien sobre nosotros y por el rabillo del ojo, podría casi jurar que vi a un chico idéntico a Brick salir a rastras por dos tipos.

- **Momoko-** la voz ronca de Brick me saco de mis pensamientos.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunté.

 **-¿Quieres algún dulce?-**

Mis ojos brillaron, amaba los dulces pero no quería que Brick pensara que tenía problemas ni tampoco quería hacerlo gastar demasiado. En ese instante recordé que en mi bolso estaba la cartera de Brick y se la devolví.

- **No gracias.-**

El asintió y ambos entramos en la sala, la película comenzó y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo perfecto que era esto, desde hacía muchos años yo siempre había soñado con ser la novia de Brick, habíamos sido amigos en la infancia pero todo cambio cuando la hija del hombre más rico del país, había decidido darse un baño de pueblo e ingresar a la misma escuela pública que nosotros. Al instante Himeko y yo nos hicimos enemigas, ella tenía unos modales muy malos, me atacaba verbalmente sin razón y debido a que Brick y su familia siembre habían sido muy pobres, el poder de su dinero lo sedujo poco a poco. No podía culparlo, en ocasiones los padres de Brick lo dejaban ir a mi casa por varios días y en una ocasión Brick me había confesado que cuando iba a mi casa era la única que vez que podía comer más de una vez al día. Era por eso que yo sabía que Brick no quería a Himeko, sino lo que podía darle y el estar en ese momento con él, arriesgando tanto solo confirmaba mis sospechas.

La película terminó y yo ni siquiera sabía de qué había tratado, deje una nota mental de verla pirata en cuanto llegara a casa.

 **-¿Qué te pareció la película?-** la pregunta me asusto pues realmente no sabía que decir.

Estaba a punto de dar mi opinión sin saber realmente lo que decía o si tenía sentido cuando el sonido de su celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

 **-¿No piensas contestar?-** El saco su celular y miró el número.

 **-No tengo opción, bombón.-** me sonrojé por el cumplido, pero por la mirada que me dio supuse que era Himeko. Se alejó un poco de allí para contestar y unos segundos después regresó.

 **-¿Debes irte?-** Pregunte con miedo.

 **-No, es solo que…-**

 **-Comprendo, es complicado-** agregué **-No me imagino lo horrible que debe ser salir con alguien tan desagradable y poco agraciada como Himeko.-** Al terminar de decir eso parecía que le habían inyectado odio, me miro con una furia tal que pensé que en ese momento me golpearía.

Él se relajó un poco y caminamos en silencio hasta nuestro segundo destino, yo baje la mirada, tal vez no amaba a Himeko pero posiblemente si la había llegado a querer, después de todo, gracias a ella incluso Brick había podido terminar su carrera.

 **-Es aquí-** Hablo finalmente y levante la vista. El hotel frente a nosotros era deprimente, la fachada blanca estaba sucia, y las letras grandes rojas que deletreaban la palabra ¨Hotel¨ parpadeaban mientras que la letra O estaba complemente apagada.

Antes de entrar no pude contenerme y le pregunté. **\- ¿Es la primera vez que haces esto?-** Quise darme un golpe mentalmente, aunque no quería escuchar su respuesta sabía perfectamente que no era la primera vez que él tenía relaciones, pero quería saber si era la primera vez que engañaba a Himeko.

Aunque el pareció comprender mi pregunta contesto con una sonrisa **–No, eres la primera-** Aunque el parecía sincero, una corazonada me decía que no, que _obvio_ no. Brick era un chico listo, apuesto y tenía un aura de misterio que atraía a las chicas como moscas a la miel.

 **-¿No es peligroso tener esas escaleras allí?-**

 **-No, son en caso de incendio, supongo.** -dijo. **-Eres rara** -

Sonreí ante su afirmación.

Finalmente entramos en el dichoso hotel. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con un horrible papel color mostaza y verde y aunque el piso de madera era hermoso las horribles alfombras rojas lo arruinaban. En la entrada había un cuadro de flores secas el cual llamo mi atención inmediatamente y a decir verdad también quería evitar que la recepcionista me juzgara con la mirada. No íbamos precisamente a dormir. Aunque casi todos los clientes debían venir precisamente a _eso_ y a dormir yo me sentía tan avergonzada. Al cabo de unos minutos decidí dejar toda esa pena de lado y acercarme a Brick y tomar su brazo, haciendo contacto físico por primera vez. La recepcionista estiro la mano con la llave y me observo casi con lástima. Subimos una escalera y escuchamos gritos, mis mejillas se encendieron de inmediato de la vergüenza una vez más.

 **-En unos momentos tú también gritaras.-** sentí sus labios en mi oído y me estremecí. Abrí la puerta del cuarto número cuatro y se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara primero.

En cuanto entre arroje mi bolsa al suelo y empecé a desabrochar mi vestido **-Brick, ¿podrías quitarte ese disfraz?-**

 **-Lo siento nena, este no es disfraz y te dije que me llamaras Boomer.-** El tono de su voz me sorprendió, me detuve en el acto y levante la vista hacia él, que sostenía una peluca de mí mismo color de cabello. Asustada comencé a pesar tan rápido como podía, pero él se acercaba lentamente a mí y a unos pasos se detuvo. El sonrió macabramente y apunto tras de mí.

Voltee asustada y vi a Himeko, a su lado estaba Brick atado e inconsciente.

 **-No está precisamente durmiendo, pero cuando despierte, tú ya no estarás entre nosotros.-** Himeko hizo una seña para que volteara a ver al rubio, el cual ahora sostenía un martillo en sus manos.

 **-Cariño, enséñale a esta zorra a respetarme.-**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos y voltee una última vez para ver el rostro tranquilo de Brick, el cual parecía estar dormido. Y de pronto todo se volvió frío y negro.


End file.
